


瞎编编 5/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 5/3

那个男人很冷。论当冷若冰霜，好似雪顶梦幻花，却又不是。首先，冰毫不具备相提并论的条件。凿进酒杯的冰块是冰。冰镇酒水温暖脾胃热和手脚。冰块其实不冷。至少没那男人那么冷。  
“好冷啊。”  
背对パーシヴァル的男人转过来，间接证明パーシヴァル的想法正确无误，超越冰冷的ジークフリート终于是冷到有了自觉。活动身体没用。烫酒辣口没用。连那个强起来不是人的ジークフリート都甘拜下风的冷。然而パーシヴァル又知道，外面其实不冷，骑空团现驻岛上吹着最后一缕春风，猴急的小丫头甚至穿起越冬行头，保暖又风凉，万无一失应对早晚温差。  
クラリス露肚脐嘴嚷嚷パーさんパーさん好久不见，パーシヴァル觉得她阴魂不散，倒她才是换壳续命千年传奇。专长火的炎帝与有意无意只要愿意就能爆破世间万物的最可爱炼金术士本就熟，对方乃パーシヴァル共事者中相处时间第二长的熟人。クラリス是亚军，冠军算起来并列有仨、里面パーシヴァル前上司、算起来才是该パーシヴァル招呼好久不见的ジークフリート，组队沾着クラリス的光，终于时隔数周再见自己的老副团其之一。  
パーシヴァル瞧着ジークフリート脸色还行，气血通畅的红润，可就是相信ジークフリート说他冷。父兄传授铠甲媲美礼装轻便，パーシヴァル现在并不着手甲，指尖摸得到脸皮也是温的。  
“多冷？”  
“像血冻住，冻得差点哭出来。”  
呵。那个ジークフリート还能哭。  
“冷得人想起以前哭过的一次，就记得那一次了，抱着那个人，听那个人说话，那个人说完，咽气了，突然就跟着没法呼吸，蒙头在水里那样，那些水大概就是我哭的。”  
ジークフリート详细回答パーシヴァル提问，而省略彼此刻骨铭心的称谓。  
正因为刻骨铭心。正因为无从消弭。那些都过去了的事情，除了继续回忆、直面陈述，之外无可挽回的事情，并不需要追加评论。  
“还冷就让你暖暖。”  
“哦？你来？”  
ジークフリート的好奇心并不笑パーシヴァル式取暖法。尽管剥除包裹严实的重甲，不给铠甲底下少见光照的白肤留一片破烂碎布，用火焰包覆喊冷的身体，在里面留下不熄的火苗。  
“还能有谁。”  
炎帝的力量自然位居顶点。ジークフリート相当放心，也就大意了。伸来的手撩起额前披散头发——这也还好，心灵手巧パーさん给人打理头发总挑的个人手熟造型——两人身高相差无几，踮脚够努力嘴唇方印脑门。ジークフリート睁大眼也看不见这时候パーシヴァル表情。不知道是不是以前人真矮的那时候，必须配合着低低头才能看到的那表情。  
不过ジークフリート想自己的肯定滑稽。  
退开一步又与ジークフリート面对面的パーシヴァル笑道：“炎帝的加护。好好用着。”  
“加护。”  
“没错。”  
一心同体共享生命的少年少女与星晶兽构筑起的合作关系里一种。  
也就是说。  
“你会一直在我身边？”  
“不会。”  
“说的也是。”  
“这加护生效期间，只假设总有人在你身边，不一定能治，至少好过遭了异常都没个人知道情况。”  
ジークフリート感谢恩赐慷慨，禀告不冷了。炎帝表示满意。火生就的男子，话语自然温暖人心。

┌──────┐  
│もう一度挑戦│  
└──────┘


End file.
